mollymoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Moon
Molly Moon is a 11 year old orphan; she likes eating ketchup sandwiches and likes drinking orange squash concentrate (although when she goes to America she drinks shirley temples and grenadine). She is portrayed by Raffey Cassidy in the film. Molly Moon's name derives from the fact that she was found on the doorstep of Hardwick House, (later to be renamed Happiness House), in a Moon's Marshmallows box. Her first name is because there was a lolly stick in the box, so Mrs. Trinklebury, the sort-of nanny, named her Lolly, but Ms. Adderstone, the headmistress, forbid Lolly as a name, so she renamed her Molly. She also hated the head of Hardwick House (where Molly stays during some of the first book) but she escapes from her (which is where she thinks her powers come in handy)! Molly also has a pet pug named Petula, who she rescued from Miss Adderstone in Molly Moon's Incredible Book of Hypnotism. Petula is also a hypnotist and it is revealed near the end of Molly Moon's Hypnotic Time Travel Adventure that she can also stop time. Petula enjoys sucking on stones. She helps people with hypnotism. One time she hypnotized some mice. In Molly Moon, Micky Minus, and the Mind Machine, Petula helped Molly hypnotize dozens of guards. Molly Moon's Incredible Book of Hypnotism In the first book, Molly learned to hypnotize people after discovering a book about hypnotism. Using her new-found hypnotic powers she travels to New York looking for her best friend Rocky, who was adopted and taken there, and gains the part of the main character on a Broadway musical called Stars on Mars. She stole a part in the play and she kicks out the original character, Davina Nuttel. She hypnotizes all of the crew to think she was the best in the world. Molly Moon Stops the World In the second book, she travels to the United States and learns that her parents are Lucy Logan, the librarian in Briersville, and Primo Cell, an American businessman. She also discovers that she has the power to stop time with the help of her clear crystal. Molly Moon's Hypnotic Time Travel Adventure In the third book, Molly and Petula the pug are kidnapped by a power-crazy Maharaja who wants to kill Molly so she can't be the greatest hypnotist ever. She learns the ability to time-travel using special crystals (red and green). Forest (a hippie she met in the second book) and Rocky are also kidnapped later. The maharaja takes several other Mollys (from different times) so Molly needs to fix time before her entire childhood changes forever. Molly Moon, Micky Minus, and the Mind Machine In the fourth book, Molly has to rescue her twin brother from the future. She also discovers through strange circumstances, that she has the ability to mind read after having her hypnotic knowledge taken away from her, though she gets it back. The villain in this book is a supposedly six-year-old princess who has a plan to take over the world. 'Molly Moon and the Morphing Mystery' In Molly Moon and the Morphing Mystery, Molly and''' '''Mickey learn to morph into different humans and animals, whilst discovering that there is a second book in the hypnotism series written by Molly and Mickey's great-great grandfather. They find themselves on a morphing adventure in the deep dark jungle. Physical Appearance Molly Moon is described as being small and skinny, with pink blotchy legs, curly brown hair, a "potato" nose, and closely set dark green eyes, prompting the nickname "Bogey Eyes." She is also described as plain and ugly, usually by Hazel Hackersley. Abilities * Hypnotism * Time stopping * Time Traveling * Mind Reading * Morphing + Meegoing (morphing back into their own skin) * Weather Changing Category:Characters